the day you said goodnight
by charle8mae
Summary: this is about tenten who happened to like neji. suddenly there was a festival in konoha where in neji asked her out. tenten was feeling happy but still all she didn't know that there was trouble that awaits her.
1. how it started!

"The Day You Said Goodnight"

Chapter 1: Invitation

In Konoha, there were two friends often seen training together. A girl who is throwing weapons to a boy who is avoiding it by: using his Hakke Sho Kaiten. Tenten is a girl who likes and idolizes Neji and Neji who is meant to be strong.

Meanwhile after the training……

Tenten and Neji rested, while resting. "Job well done Neji! You are truly good to go." Tenten said. "Yeah, by the way are you free tomorrow?" Neji asked Tenten while Tenten blushed, expecting it to be a date. "Oh yes, I am. Why you asked?" "Have you heard of the festival tomorrow night? I don't have anyone to be with so I…"Neji replied with a blush. Reason is he never did invite any girl to a festival. Tenten became rejoiced and said "OKAY!"

At Tenten's mind……

In the festival, Neji and Tenten was alone in a silent forest and a pond with a glimmering reflection of the moonlight…

Neji who is blushing said: Tenten I'm going to reveal something that you should know.

Tenten having twinkling eyes asked: What is it that you want to tell me?

Neji even blushed: I…I…have…a…crush… on…

Tenten became chilled and thrilled: On?

Neji: On……on………on………on……on Haruno Sakura!

Tenten: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Back to the conversation…

Tenten became terrified in thinking that, that event could happen tomorrow in the festival. Neji then began wondering "Tenten, are you okay? You seem looking sick. It's okay I think you can't go to the" "No! I'm okay! See?" grabbing Neji's hands and putting it to her forehead and neck and smiled. Neji then said "Okay. See you tomorrow." Tenten waved her hands "Bye!"

End of Chapter 1 


	2. kimono? uhmmm

uhmm...lol i don't know what will readers react to this story's chapter 2 but if u r confused well might as well forgive me. i actually was very excited but if u want to continue go ahead! i don't mind :)

Chapter 2: Problem with the Kimono

The next day…

It was the day the big event will be. Many ninjas and people were preparing themselves, others prepares the festival, some buys their clothes for the night and one has a problem with the Kimono to wear……

In Tenten's house…

"Oh, no! I don't know what to wear tonight. Right! I better call Ino" Tenten handled her phone and was ready to dial but…

"What was her number again? 356-76-25 or 356-67-33 oh whatever, how about this number……" She dialed number 356-99-27. The phone rang and Tenten was scared for whom she called and suddenly…

"Hello?" a stranger asked. "Umm…hello? Who are you?" Tenten wondered. "Why are you asking my name, you're the one who called me and you're asking me. I should be the one who should ask that!" The stranger then lessoned her. "I'm sorry but... wait a second? If you're the one who will ask that, then why didn't you ask me earlier!" Tenten then replied. The stranger then excused "Well, as you can see before asking that I should say hello and hear your voice, if I don't know the voice then that's the time I'll ask!" "Then ask me now if you don't know me!" Tenten then suggested so they can end the fight. "Wait you're asking me what's my name earlier right? So I'm going to say my name before asking you your name." The stranger said, Tenten then began to reveal her anger " I CAN"T UNDERSTAND YOU! You're the one who said that you should be the one to ask me my name!" "Well? Umm… that's because you already questioned me so, isn't that rude if you ask me my name then my answer is "what is your name?" right?." The stranger said. Tenten settled their fight by banging the phone. "Damn it! I wasted my time just arguing with that person. Wait, who was that anyway?"

At Shino's house…

"That bastard was so rude, that I became hot tempered. Whoever was that she should change her idiotic actions." Shino said………

Back to Tenten……

"Oh no! I'm wasting my time I should call her" she again handled his phone and wished that she wouldn't have a mistake again. She dialed 356-76-25 and…

A person answered "Hello, Yamanaka flower shop. How may I serve you? I'm Ino and here are…" "Come on Ino, you don't have to do that, it's me Tenten." Tenten answered. "Oh, Tenten-san, Doshta?" Ino asked. "Well as you can see I have a problem with the dress. I kindda don't know what kimono to wear so, I want you to help me. Please just for a while" Tenten pleaded. Ino agreed and asked what kinds of Kimonos does she have. Tenten said all the kinds of Kimonos she have "I have here: A violet color all over with green leaves decorations; A fuchsia color all over and with blueberries decorations and lastly I have here a dark blue color all over with white tiny flowers decorations." "What do you think fits you?" Ino asked. "I don't know, that's why I called you." Tenten responded. "It's obvious what's best among the three. Come on just guess." Ino answered smiling. Tenten then wondered "Um? Maybe the dark blue and the white kimono?" "Of course! See? you know what's best." Ino again smiled. "But it's because you helped Ino!" Tenten sworn. "Don't mind it as long as you know now. I see! You are going to the festival, right?" Ino asked. " Yes. How about you?" Tenten asked " Of course, anyway don't mind me, mind yours. Who are you gonna be with? Maybe the number one rookie, Hyuga Neji!" Ino guessed. Tenten blushed even more "Sort of…"

"Don't be shy Tenten-san Daijobu, as long as you know what to wear. Not like the poor, if they were in the festival they'd probably wore panties. Okay, bye." Ino ending the conversation. "Bye, thanks Ino." Tenten put the phone down and got excited.

End of Chapter 2


	3. obstacles! evade!

Chapter 3: The Obstacle Way

The night came……

Tenten was ready; her Kimono fits her, her hair style is still Ondango, and her slippers that matches her Kimono. Tenten left and went all the way to the festival suddenly she saw Sakura was standing at a post. "Sakura, what are you doing? Aren't you coming to the festival?" Tenten asked. "Yes I am going but I'm just waiting for Sasuke-kun to… don't mind it" Sakura said nervously. "Soka. But it looks like your hiding something from me" Tenten suspiciously said. Sakura blocked a way and was very nervous "No, it's nothing, you should go to the festival or else you're going to be late." Sakura excused. Tenten went near Sakura and said "It's alright, I'm going to wait for you. But there is something that you are hiding, what is it? I think it's a road, yes it is let's try peeking what's there." Sakura then shouted "Don't, that's the way where prostitutes go!" Tenten was surprised "Prostitutes! Don't worry I'm not going to fall for them." Tenten pushed Sakura away and went to the suspicious way that Sakura is blocking. "Yaaaaaaaaah!" Tenten surprisingly shouted. "Tenten-san, damn it I was late, komeno Sasuke-kun." The fire works began, and that's the signal for the festival to begin.

At the festival…

Neji was waiting for Tenten to come but still she wasn't there. Lee was there waiting with Neji. "She's late, what if I was right, she's sick." Neji worriedly said. "Don't worry she will be there I swear. Also she never wants you to be disappointed. It's because she likes you and she wants to put a love fountain at your back." Lee who was acting like super and pretended he was both Neji and Tenten:

Lee: Neji my love.

Lee: Yes Tenten, my sweet?

Lee: I love you forever, I won't let go of you until death.

Lee: Yes, let's make a love in a hot air balloon, let's make love at a candy factory, let's make love in a petting zoo.

Lee: Then the two live happily ever after. Wasn't that lovely, Neji?

Neji asked "What? I'm sorry but I haven't listen to you lately, because I was thinking about something, sorry you can repeat what you said, I'll listen. "Why do I have to repeat that! It was hard to tell you know" Lee shouted with irate. Neji then asked "What? sorry but I didn't pay attention again." "NOOOOOO!" Lee shouted with doom.

Back to Tenten's and Sakura's situation……

"I can't believe it Sasuke, pooping in a street." Tenten surprisingly said. Sasuke began to blush and shouted shamefully "What are you doing here! Sakura! Why did you let this old hag go!" Sasuke pulling his shorts back to his waist. "Komeno, Sasuke-kun, but I did stop her." Sakura shamefully said. "It's okay for me but next time Sasuke, you should poo, where anyone can't see you." Tenten suggested. Sasuke replied "And next time don't go when someone is not letting you!" "Shh! Be quiet, I think someone had heard us." Sakura warned the two. A shadow went near and who do you think it was, it was a boy with a little dog on his side. "I know there are three people so show yourself." The boy demanded. Sakura guessed "Kiba, is that you?" Tenten guessed "No! it's the prostitute you were talking about Sakura. Retreat!" Sasuke said "Old hag, Sakura's right it's Kiba." "Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten? What are you three doing- Oh my Jesus, Mary, Joseph of Nazareth! What is that? Ughhh!" Kiba was surprised seeing poops. Sasuke lying said "It's just a… it's just…a" "Come on don't lie it's your p!" Sakura closed Tenten's mouth co'z of it being noisy. "Was I supposed to hear Poo" Kiba asked Sasuke excused "No! she was going to say Uhhh?" "She was going to say it's his pet's poo!" Sakura added. "Soka. Well didn't you know the festival started ten minutes ago?" Kiba reminded. "Ten minutes ago! I'm late, Neji will hate me forever…!"

At Tenten's mind…

Tenten ran quickly to the festival. She was at the festival entrance and saw Neji facing at the back. She ran quickly and said "I'm sorry Neji for being late and for making you wait for too long." "Baka! You never did this to me. It took me about an hour to wait for your stupid arrival. I hate you! I'll go with Sakura." Neji angrily said. Lee grabbed Tenten's hand and said "Leave her to me Neji, co'z she is going to be fine. Hnn!" Tenten hesitated and shouted "NOOOOOOO!"

Back to the situation…

"Tenten-san, Daijobu deska? You seemed to be sick. I'll get you home right away." Sakura worriedly said. "No, don't I'm okay. Don't worry, I maybe just got unto silly illusions." Tenten poorly said. Kiba hurriedly said "You know I think we better get going cause we will miss the fun." Sasuke agreed "You're right we wasted our time having a conversation here. Let's go!" The four ninjas and the dog ran quickly back suddenly they'd notice that they'd gone back to where they were earlier. "This is weird I smelled that this was the way to head back but, we're here at the same place again; the poo that tree and my footsteps earlier it's here again" Kiba confusingly said. Sakura proudly said "So, we had gone to the same place, I know what to do!" Tenten then asked "What should we do?" Sakura boasted and said "Duh, follow me and let's sing "SAME GROUND" That's why I don't understand, is why I'm feeling so bad now when I know it was my idea, I…………… Why am I the only one standing, stranded on this same ground…see? It's easy." Tenten punched Sakura on the head and shouted "It doesn't mean anything in our situation here!" Sasuke realized that it was an illusionary technique "So I see, it's an illusionary technique, Dispell!" the illusions disappeared and Tenten got her weapon and gave a shot at a tree. A ninja fell and it was after all an enemy. Instead of giving it to the dungeon, they tied him at the tree. They hurriedly ran and ran to the festival. "Neji please wait a little bit, I'm almost there" Tenten said in mind.

At the festival……

Neji wasted his time "Tenten isn't going after all. I should get going and have some fun." Neji gave up in waiting for Tenten who was hurrying to enter the entrance door. "Giving up, Neji-san?" A voice of a woman said. Neji saw a girl who is neatly dressed smiling "Ino, why are you asking me such question?" Neji asked. Ino smiled and said "Wait for her a little, she will be there in a minute." Neji angrily said "Why do I have to wait, I waited for her too long and yet she isn't here." Ino reasoned "She will be here. I know it, she did her best to prepare herself for this festival." Ino went off and had gone in a sudden. Neji was in a sudden confusion until……

"Neji! Komenosay!" He looked back and saw Tenten running tiredly. Tenten tiredly reasoned "Hooh, Neji please understand, I was with Sakura and we were trapped in this lane, this lane was- we'll talk about that later, first" "It doesn't matter, as long as you're here I'm glad." Neji, forgetting his long wait and forgave Tenten with a smile.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Everyone came out!

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Event

Neji asked Tenten if they can wander around while she is calming down. Tenten agreed and they walked and loitered around. They went through stores, booths and bazaars until they both finished wandering the whole place suddenly…

"Good evening Neji, Tenten, I wouldn't expect you two are together. Tenten and Neji blushed "Not really, Shino. Neji was to need a partner today." Tenten said with a shy voice. "Are you lying or not cause you should tell the truth or else I can render it to others." Shino exclaimed. Neji even blushed and said "You should know who you're talking too, Mr.Aburame!" Shino smiled "I know, the two "on" couple." Tenten got angry and shouted "SHINO! You shouldn't treat us that way, because you don't know what's going on" Shino again smiled "I know you would have kissed each other earlier, if I wasn't here to meet you two." Tenten got even angry "Why you, of all people who tried to mess my life. Wait a minute, your voice is familiar. I think I heard that voice from my phone earlier." "So you're the one who called me because of nothing." Shino guessed, Tenten began to answer "O yes, you. You are the most idiotic person that I had ever met." "Oh, you too." Shino replied. Tenten was about to explode until……

"Tenten let's go, don't mind him anymore. I don't want to fight with other people, yet it's troublesome." Neji held her hands and tried to get rid of Shino. Shino, in his mind said "Good luck, for you two." As Neji passed him. "Neji, don't pull me anymore I can do it myself you know?" Tenten spoke with a quiet voice. Neji didn't even listen to Tenten but instead pulling her far from the crowds. Tenten was blushing and also wondering why he is pulling her far ahead. Neji stopped walking and let go of Tenten's hand. Where do you think Neji brought Tenten to. It was in the nearby forest that Tenten dreamed of. It was silent and yet nobody was there, there was a river in the side with the shimmering reflection of the moon. She was surprised and was amazed about the view. "Do you like it?" Neji asked with a curious voice. "Yes, it's beautiful. Did you know that I hoped for this kind of view, yet it was true" Tenten smiled with stars in her eyes. Still Tenten remembered the Sakura thingy "But I wasn't hoping for that" Tenten whispered so Neji won't hear it. Neji did hear it "What are you talking about Tenten, Did I miss something that you should also want to be true?" Tenten began to be shocked and disagreed "NO! there's nothing for you to worry about. After all I'm just saying things that isn't related to you or my wishes. Eheh!" Neji was a bit worried "Oh! I thought it would be nice if I can help my comrades to grant their wishes." Tenten with a smile "Yeah that's true, also thank you for bringing me into this place, also forgiving me of my tardiness and helping me get rid of Shino today." With the two blushing, they can't even say anything to each other. The feeling that Tenten's heart was pounding fast felt the same in Neji's heart. Neji wanted to say something to Tenten so it's going to be over, so as Tenten wanted to say something to Neji. In beginning the both of them said "I" simultaneously, followed by blushes. They continued saying words at the same time, until Neji was to impatient and began with his words "Tenten I want you to know that, I'm going to tell you something important that you should know!" Tenten was shocked and already hoping for that answer, the only special hope that she wanted. The phrase that will make her feel better, Neji who also know this thing for girls to know but……

In Tenten's mind:

Neji: Tenten!

Tenten: Hai! Why Neji why are you hesitating?

Neji: I…… Tenten… I…

Tenten: I what?

Neji: I……got a kiss from Haruno Sakura!

Tenten: NOOOOOOOO! Not Again!

Tenten stopped dreaming and believed that Neji would be the one for her. Tenten is already sixteen and she knows what Neji's attitudes are for 9 years of being with him, since the academy, Genin times and now. She admires Neji allot from the start and maybe till the end, she helped him, support and protect him as a true friend yet teammate, and for a very special kind, a loved one. Back to Neji who wanted Tenten to know something that he was hiding among all his secrets, he burst out his true feelings for Tenten and it was "Tenten, I know that this is too hard for you to mend but I love you." Tenten was to be happy but instead she wasn't actually listening, she was daydreaming of what to say. "Tenten, Were you listening?" Neji asked, Tenten replied "Yes. You were saying that you liked Haruno Sakura then you hated me and you went with her and suddenly you got a kiss from her also." Neji wondered and was surprised of what she's saying "What are you saying, Tenten, you mean you dreamt of me with Haruno Sakura?" Tenten got back to reality and with confusion "Why, did I say something Neji?" Neji answered back with a lonely voice "Yeah, you said something about Haruno Sakura, yet you can't even pay attention to what I was saying, meaning to say you don't want me" Tenten had been shocked and immediately excused "No! It was just a dream actually, well because…… I thought you would like someone rather than me, Neji." Neji hearing this had began to rejoice and so he started it with a smile "Did you hear what I told you earlier?" Tenten was disappointed of not hearing it so "I'm very sorry Neji, as you were saying I wasn't paying attention to you but stead day dreaming." Neji even smiled "Actually you don't have to apologize, I just want you to know that what you told me about liking other girls isn't even true." Tenten's heart pounded faster because she got what Neji was trying to say "You mean? You…… no, that's not true, I can't be liked to a guy like you." Tenten almost tearing. Neji touched Tenten's face by his hand and said "No, you're wrong, you shouldn't judge your characteristics to me, because I already understand love." Tenten began to blush and can't even believe that it was true but, he understand it was true, suddenly………

"Yippee! I was hoping for that part" a man suddenly butted in and again pretended to be the two of them

Stranger: Neji, I love you too, you never knew what else I can afford but I can afford you, my love.

Stranger: Tenten, I can't turn back at you now, (sang a song) the moment I saw you, and before I was proposed to you, I save a little breath for you.

Suddenly another person butted in and continued the song "Don't hesitate now, cause he will promise you with a vow" two girls then butted in and continued the song "Save a little breath for you." Again one appeared and joined the song and them all together sang the chorus "Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart, oh I love you, Forever and ever forever, forever must be, oh I will love you." One girls began the solo "You have this night to begin your kissing scene!"

Tenten and Neji was shocked of who appeared to their secret revealing time. "Lee, Shino, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke! I can't believe that you were spying us. You all are very disrespectful." Tenten shouted out. Neji began to be embarrassed and in his mind "Oh no, they saw me how I was acting earlier." "Neji, you were very sweet you know. I never knew you were that sweet." Lee exclaimed. Neji beginning to be a klutz by tripping himself "Tha…That is none of your business, Lee!" Lee smiled "Of course, I know. I, the Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee is the #1 fan of NejixTenten, and I love you both, it makes me proud. Ha, ha, ha! It's truly the "Spring Time Of Youth" (Lee continued laughing) Everybody turned out to be thinking that he's "Jologs!"(it means it's a person who thinks farther than reality) by looking like swollen people. "Tch, why were you here anyway? Why, do you all have intentions in spying us?" Neji asked. At a glance a boy and a little dog jumped out with a video camera on his hand "We are curious people and we also can't try knowing what's going between you and Tenten. And also we brought with us Kurenai-sensei's video cam to…" Sakura covered his mouth "Eheh! Are you two disappointed?" Tenten and Neji shouted in reply "OF COURSE, WE ARE! DO YOU THINK WE WOULD BE HAPPY ON WHAT YOU DID?" Lee, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru became deaf and dizzy because of the giant, big, loud, noisy, two voices. All of them fainted except Lee. Neji and Tenten grew terrified on who was left awake Tenten whispered "Neji, I think Lee will…" Neji swiftly answered in a soft voice "I know. Tenten I think we should, you know." Tenten before answering, swallowed her saliva and loudly said "Run!" The both of them ran as fast as they could. Lee in the other hand laughed and swiftly ran to chase them. Neji and Tenten thought that Lee would do something horrible and embarrassing, that made them get rid of him. On the way out of the festival Neji sensed two people were walking in front of them. One was a boy with a yellow, spiky hair, wearing orange clothes and one was a girl, her hair was dark indigo and eyes that were color white, wearing a yellow Kimono.

"Hinata, have you heard about Ero-sennin's Icha-Icha Paradise novel?" Hinata's mind was with question mark "Ero-sennin? Icha-Icha novel? Naruto-kun behind us!" Naruto wondered and looked at his back; he saw Neji and Tenten running as fast as they could while Lee was confidently searching for them. "Neji! Tenten! Where are you two? I've been searching for the both of you but you two haven't showed yourself to me……" Naruto again wondered and asked Neji and Tenten what's happening. Neji inhaled and exhaled again and again "Naruto—Lee—is—he……wants—to chase the both of—us—so" "Okay, I understand just rely on me and I will try helping you get rid of Getche-Bayo" Tenten also took a deep breath and pulled Neji into a bush until Lee went near them. Naruto used his transfigure technique and change himself into Gai. "Hmm…Hah! Gai-sensei! Good thing I saw you, I just want you to know that I can take hold of myself in love. Neji-kun, Tenten-san, the both of them showed their feelings for each other and, and…" Inside the bush Neji and Tenten who were blushing whispered "What now? He's spitting out everything." Neji exclaimed "Hu…Lee. He's really untrustworthy" Tenten added. In Naruto's mind "What is he talking about? Does that mean that Neji and nee-chan are…" In the side, Hinata who was blushing upon hearing what Lee said "Neji-nii-san, Tenten-nee-chan are already…" with that Hinata fainted with her face reacting like she's in heaven. Lee after blabbing pulled the pretend Gai away from their venue and talked with him about anything nonsense. Naruto never did find a way how to let go off Lee's hands and instead just stayed with him all nightpoor him.

Back to Neji and Tenten……

"Komenosay, Naruto but, we can't do anything to save you." Tenten pretend-smiled. "We'll just buy you dozens of Ramen for what you did." Neji said promisingly. After staring, they noticed Hinata who passed out, you know fainted. "Uhh! Hinata fainted, doshte?" Tenten wondered. Neji who continued blushing answered her question "Duh, cause of what Lee said about what happened to…" Neji stopped because of being ashamed to talk to each other, so on and so forth. Suddenly two boys was on their way home; saw the three in the lane. "-munch-munch- huh? Look who's there Shikamaru. Neji-san, Tenten-san and Hinata-san. Are they having a reunion? No, why is Hinata-san lying dead? Huh! Maybe they committed murder! Ahh! I don't want to die yet, never." The boy panicked, and because of that he tries to run away for his life. His friend with him pulled him so he can refrain from running away "Nhhh…Hoy, Choji stop over acting, this is not the time to think that way. Nhhh, mendokse yo."

Shikamaru while pulling Choji went to the three people.

"Yo! What are you doing just now" Shikamaru asked. Neji never wanted them to know what was going on so he replied "Long story! uhmmmm…….hey! why don't you pick Hinata-sama to the hospital and let her rest there. Cause you know, she……fainted…" Choji suddenly went near Hinata's face and checked. "There is nothing bad happening to Hinata but, I'm sure that he lacked food you know." Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten looked miserably to Choji. "Hey, you know what food isn't really what you should always matter, Choji. Well, if you always think that way, uhmm… because you know how…uhh…you like….uhmmm……right now? Ehe. If you understood what I said sorry!" Tenten said with a respectful voice. Choji understood what Tenten said to him and because of that Choji became sour and raised his iron fist to them and said "I am not fat! I am big-boned I say! Raise your voices men! Hooray for the big-boned!"

After hearing Choji's splendid speech, he looked at them and realized that they were not there anymore. "huh? Where are they? Shikamaru? Where are you?" suddenly he heard something moving and that time Choji began to be scared and so he ran.

In the place where Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru are:

"Phew! That was close." Tenten said while resting herself. "Yep! But still I should meet him. Cause I will be in big trouble if I left him so sudden and Choji maybe poor out there." Shikamaru said. "Okay, we're fine now as you can see, so you can leave now Shikamaru." Neji said not being tired and just playing with his kunai. "Okay, I will, nice meeting you anyway!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Yep! Us too, bye!" Tenten said with a happy and appreciative voice. There Shikamaru left, leaving the two couples behind (woohoo! Alone again!)

End of Chapter 4 

I know what you are thinking, maybe it's a long chapter or maybe confusing. Sorry if I'm right, it's just my first story here, well thanks for the reviews! –charle8mae


End file.
